Electronic devices of all types have become more and more common in everyday life. Electronic devices include non-portable devices as well as portable devices. Examples of non-portable electronic devices include wired telephones, routers (wired and wireless), wireless access points (WAPs) and the like. Examples of portable electronic devices include cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), combination cellular phone and PDAs (e.g., a Blackberry® device available from Research in Motion (RIM®) of Ontario, Canada), cellular phone accessories (e.g., a Bluetooth® enabled wireless headset), MP3 (Moving Pictures Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3) players (e.g., an iPod® device by Apple Inc. (Apple®) of Cupertino, Calif.), compact disc (CD) players, and digital video disk (DVD) players. Along with the positive benefits of use of such devices comes the requirement to power the devices and/or communicate with them. Power supplies use power even when not supplying power to electronic devices that are in electrical communication with the power supplies. Reducing the administrative power consumption of the power supplies for such devices can prove difficult.
The phrase “subject matter described herein” refers to subject matter described in the Detailed Description unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. The term “aspects” is to be read as “at least one aspect.” Identifying aspects of the subject matter described in the Detailed Description is not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter. The aspects described above and other aspects of the subject matter described herein are illustrated by way of example and not limited in the accompanying figures in which like reference numerals indicate substantially similar elements.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring aspects of the subject matter described herein. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the subject matter described herein.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the Detailed Description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the subject matter described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the Detailed Description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the aspects of the subject matter described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “on,” as used herein, is defined as on, at, or otherwise substantially adjacent to or next to or over.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically, or otherwise, either directly or indirectly through intervening circuitry and/or elements. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be mechanically coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, directly or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled. Coupling (whether only mechanical, only electrical, both, or otherwise) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable. For example, the recitation of a clip being coupled to an outer casing does not mean that the clip cannot be removed (readily or otherwise) from, or that it is permanently connected to, the outer casing.